ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Angels นางฟ้าล่าผี (Angels Ghost Hunters TV Series)
Angels นางฟ้าล่าผี (Angels Ghost Hunters TV Series) is a ongoing TV series made and airing in Thailand. Season 1 (Year 1) ran in 2014, Season 2 (Year 2) ran in 2016, and Season 3 (Year 3) is set to premiere January 22nd, 2019. Introduction The series starts with a group of gals starting a ghost elimination service. Eko, the Egon of the group provides tech to track, communicate with, and disperse ghosts. There is no trapment of ghosts though. One weapon Eko uses can shoot ghosts, though it weakens them mostly. The show has a lot of physical fighting with the ghosts using equipment and items that are able fight ghosts. Ghost fighting gloves are used by a member of the team to be able to fight a ghost like a normal human. Plot Note that this section is translated from Thai, so it will be spotty at best. Season 1/Year 1 Text was taken from the official website page on Mono29, and translated by google. Angels, fairies, ghosts, "Bam" (Jade-Natthaphat), dashing girl with a special touch Received help from Mint (Emmy-Matthanit), female degree student, outside student Descendant of the descendants of the magician, the ghost fighter family There is a magic spell and is well-versed in the mystery and the ghost spirit. Mint decided to continue his business to get rid of the ghost of his father, not to be lost. She collected the partisans, namely Eko (Mint-Rujirates), Thai-Japanese half-sister, who was born as a team inventor. Can apply high-tech tools To match the ancient ghost fighting tools Can be varied But is the only person in the team that does not have a sixth sense and "Kaew" (Min-Chula Si Nee), a beautiful ghost girl who died without knowing it a hundred years ago Causing her to be unable to emerge from birth Kaew joined this team. Because he promised to find the death of the glass And the glass can disappear, invisible. The incorporation of the " Angels" ghost removal company to serve to get rid of ghosts throughout the kingdom. And even a newbie But with the mint that has been inherited from the ancestors and the teamwork Causing the four girls to be able to wade through difficult cases until the "Territory" (Ice-Philosophy) , a handsome young policeman, Mint's best friend The owner of many murders That does not believe in ghosts Trying to tell her to abandon the ghost world. And wondering if the angel girls are gangsters, fooling the villagers? But many cases were resolved by the Angel Girls, which came the "drafts" (bank-powiris) thieves with a pair of ancient gold bracelets. Turned out to be the starting point for the four of them Have to face bad spirits That is difficult to cope. Angel girls begin to investigate the truth of gold bracelets. And accumulating the components of the ancient dance set from many horrific cases Until discovering that this dancer's dress was the source of a mysterious fate that involved all four of them Must return and find the past Terrifying together. Meanwhile Every time they get rid of all the spirits, the 4 of them feel that they are having a big man spirit. Wearing an ancient costume, carrying a pair of swords starring "One- Chalatnong Songkhla, looking at them And then the true secret is revealed The four of them had a fate that had been bound together in the past. And more importantly, they also have a royal servant as a brutal evil spirit. How will the four women deal with this evil spirit? And will they escape this terrible fate? Season 2/Year 2 Text was taken from the official website page on Mono29, and translated by google. The Angels, a ghost hunter of the year 2, after the four girls face the spirit of the Lion King Bam, are stabbed and seriously injured to sleep as a sleeping princess in the hospital, with the top owner of the fever mint decided by the Angel Group. Went to believe that she was the cause of various bad things that came to friends. But on the other side Bam's spirit is still in the post-mortal world, with the " ghost of evil " evil spirits, past killers and young pensioners. Try to lure her to fall under its mandate was she trying to use the mind of their own to help, but could not fight Boon Peng's brother, George decided to take a story to get help from R. Pigeon sisters. Small father. Apim finds out about how to help Bam, who is fooled by Boonpeng, uses the thread to tie the wrist, ankle, prepare to put the body in an iron chest Aphim and Aiko helped to make a successful comeback, but forgot to close the spirit world ... opening the way for the ghost and the pensioner to easily enter the human world. As for Bam, even though he had survived from the spirit world But every night at the full moon She will be without strength and the wrists are marked with red lines, causing severe pain. Which Apim says that it is a symbol of the spirit that she is a ghost and now is waiting for the rhythm to kill and take Bam's soul all the time. Meanwhile, Anna, a bizarre young detective, is hired to investigate the adultery. She had to come face to face with an angel girl who was pursuing a ghost and a henchman. From the first inconsistency, it turns out that everyone has to work together to fight the ghost and the henchmen that come to attack them. The stories are all being secretly recorded by Tatum producer phantom power. And then the confrontation with the new Phantom of the second phase of Angel ... has started again! Follow the full fun in The Angels Angel Hunt Ghost 2 year. Season 3/Year 3 After the girls Angel defeats the evil ghost of Boonpeng and his pensioners, all the events seem to return to normal. But Aphim felt that it was time for her to find someone. Angels must travel to "Never Town", a desolate hometown project in Chiang Mai. Where the mystery and the evil spirits are waiting for you! Main Characters Note that the Thai names are being placed below the English, as the English are translated by google, and are not from official sources translated. Episodes List ''Season 1 episodes aired on Mondays. The last few it is not known when they aired for Season 1. Season 2 aired on Mondays and Tuesdays. Season 3 is to air Monday through Friday. *Season 1 (aka Year 1) **Episode 1 (September 1 2014) **Episode 2 (September 8 2014) **Episode 3 (September 15 2014) **Episode 4 (September 22 2014) **Episode 5 (September 29 2014) **Episode 6 (October 6 2014) **Episode 7 (October 13 2014) **Episode 8 (October 20 2014) **Episode 9 (October 27 2014) **Episode 10 (November 3 2014) **Episode 11 (November 10 2014) **Episode 12 (November 17 2014) **Episode 13 (November 24 2014) **Episode 14 (December 1? 2014) **Episode 15 (December 1? 2014) **Episode 16 (December 1? 2014) *Season 2 (aka Year 2) **Episode 1 (March 8 2016) **Episode 2 (March 14 2016) **Episode 3 (March 15 2016) **Episode 4 (March 21 2016) **Episode 5 (March 22 2016) **Episode 6 (March 28 2016) **Episode 7 (March 29 2016) **Episode 8 (April 4 2016) **Episode 9 (April 5 2016) **Episode 10 (April 11 2016) **Episode 11 (April 12 2016) **Episode 12 (April 18 2016) *Season 3 (aka Year 3) **Episode 1 (January 22 2019) **Episode 2 (January 23 2019) **Episode 3 (January 24 2019) **Episode 4 (January 25 2019) **Episode 5 (January 28 2019) **Episode 6 (January 29 2019) **Episode 7 (January 30 2019) **Episode 8 (January 31 2019) **Episode 9 (February 1 2019) **Episode 10 (February 4 2019) **Episode 11 (February 5 2019) **Episode 12 (February 6 2019) Also See *Ghost Negotiator Tenma (Tenma-san ga Yuku 天魔さんがゆく)- Japanese Ghost Team *Let's Fight, Ghost External Links *Mono29's Page for Angels Ghost Hunters Season 1/Year 1 *Mono29's Page for Angels Ghost Hunters Season 2/Year 2 Gallery Promo digital Posters AngelsGhostHuntersSeason1PosterMain.jpg|Season 1 AngelsGhostHuntersSeason1PosterBam.jpg|Bam for Season 1 AngelsGhostHuntersSeason1PosterEko.jpg|Eko for Season 1 AngelsGhostHuntersSeason1PosterMint.jpg|Mint AngelsGhostHuntersSeason1PosterGlass.jpg|Glass AngelsGhostHuntersSeason1PosterDan.jpg|Dan AngelsGhostHuntersSeason1PosterDrifts.jpg|Drifts AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterMain.jpg|Season 2 AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterBam.jpg|Bam for Season 2 AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterEko.jpg|Eko for Season 2 AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterAnna.jpg|Anna for Season 2 AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterPalm.jpg|Palm for Season 2 AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterAphim.jpg|Aphim AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterTum.jpg|Tum AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterTopDoctor.jpg|Top Doctor AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterProtect.jpg|Protect AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterMay.jpg|May AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterBoonpeng.jpg|Boonpeng AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterKingkaew.jpg|Kingkaew AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterBlessing.jpg|Blessing AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterCalligraphic.jpg|Calligraphic AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterWildYam.jpg|Wild Yam AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2PosterMulberryAndSilk.jpg|Mulberry and Silk AngelsGhostHuntersSeason3PosterMain.jpg|Season 3 AngelsGhostHuntersSeason3PosterBam.jpg|Bam for Season 3 AngelsGhostHuntersSeason3PosterEko.jpg|Eko for Season 3 AngelsGhostHuntersSeason3PosterAnna.jpg|Anna for Season 3 AngelsGhostHuntersSeason3PosterPalm.jpg|Palm for Season 3 Promo Bios AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioBam.jpg|Bam AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioEko.jpg|Eko AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioAnna.jpg|Anna AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioPalm.jpg|Palm AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioAphim.jpg|Aphim AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioTum.jpg|Tum AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioTopDoctor.jpg|Top Doctor AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioProtect.jpg|Protect AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioMay.jpg|May AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioBoonpeng.jpg|Boonpeng AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioKingkaew.jpg|Kingkaew AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioBlessing.jpg|Blessing AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioCalligraphic.jpg|Calligraphic AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioWildYam.jpg|Wild Yam AngelsGhostHuntersSeason2BioMulberryAndSilk.jpg|Mulberry and Silk Show Intros Selected Screencaps Category:Thai Category:Unrelated Ghostbusters